


Marcando Territorio

by BooneTW



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, One-Shot, Possessive Derek Hale, Smut, Watersports
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooneTW/pseuds/BooneTW
Summary: Stiles quiere ir a una fiesta, y para asegurarse de que nadie se le acerque, su hombre lobo lo marca de una forma inesperada.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 56





	Marcando Territorio

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic de smut sobre Sterek

“Hola,” saludó el castaño entrando por el ascensor del loft.

Derek hizo un gruñido en respuesta. Era sábado por la mañana. Aunque no lo demostraba, estaba muy emocionado por pasar el día con su pareja.

Llevaban pocos meses de relación. Derek no era una persona muy abierta ni muy alegre. Pero ambos se complementaban.

Al castaño todavía le gustaba molestar al lobo y el lobo todavía lo empujaba contra las puertas y muros. A Derek le prendía mucho hacerlo. 

Desde que se volvieron algo, no paraban de tener sexo. Lo cual sorprendía un poco a Derek, pues élnunca fue así con sus parejas anteriores. Con Stiles era tan diferente. Era tan intenso pero a la vez muy sentimental.

Hoy será un día extraordinario. Se dijo mentalmente Derek.

Pero todo eso se fue al carajo cuando levantó la vista del libro para ver a su castaño y vio esa cara de pena.

Una cara de cachorro regañado.

“Qué pasa,” dijo con voz grave.

El castaño siguió callado unos segundos antes de responder.

“Sé que hoy íbamos a pasar el día juntos, pero había olvidado completamente que me comprometí con los chicos para ir a una fiesta; será en casa de un compañero de la preparatoria.”

A pesar de sentirse triste y tal vez algo enojado. Derek mantuvo su rostro serio, con las cejas muy juntas. 

Cruzó los brazos y siguió mirando al castaño.

Stiles perdió la concentración por completo al tener esa hermosa vista de su lobo con camisa de tirantes y sus músculos flexionándose.

“Vete. No importa.”

La respuesta sacó a Stiles de su trance.

“P-pero puedes venir. En serio.”

“Sabes que no me gustan esas reuniones.”

“... Está bien. Supongo que nos vemos más tarde. Vendré por la noche.”

Stiles lo miró de arriba a bajo descaradamente.

“Te lo compensaré.”

Sin más, se acercó al lobo para darle un pico y se apartó rápidamente con miedo de perder los estribos y desvestirse en ese mismo instante.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, algo duro y caliente lo aprisionó muy fuertecontra la puerta.

“¿A dónde crees que vas?” Le dijo Derek al oído, enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

“¿Qué? ¿Quieres un buen beso antes de irme?” Dijo con nerviosismo.

Derek se apartó de su espalda dejándolo libre. Stiles se volteó para verlo.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que vaya? Puedo quedarme. Les diré que estoy enfermo.”

“No es eso.” Dijo el lobo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, por fin habló.

“¿Va a ir ese chico?”

“¿Cuál chico?” Preguntó el castaño no muy seguro.

“No te hagas el tonto, Stiles. El imbécil ese que coquetea mucho contigo.”

“¿Brett? Supongo.”

Derek se quedó callado.

“Agh, Derek sabes que por mucho que él intente algo, yo nunca te engañaría.”

“Lo sé, y confío en ti. Pero no en él.”

Más silencio.

“¿Y qué quieres que haga?” Preguntó Stiles

La cabeza de Derek trabajaba muy rápido pensando. Quizás esta no era una buena idea, pero desde que ese chico comenzó a coquetear con Stiles, no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Se sentía preocupado ¿Y si Stiles se molestaba? ¿Y si la relación se tornaba rara por sugerir algo tan animalezco y raro?

“Derek...”

Antes de que siguiera hablando, Derek lo interrumpió. Con una pregunta muy extraña.

“¿Vas a ducharte antes de ir?”

Stiles no entendía nada. Nada.

“Sí... supongo.” Miró al lobo con curiosidad. “Espera. No. No voy a tener sexo contigo antes de ir. Se me hace tarde; debo ayudarles con las compras y los preparativos.”

“No es sexo lo que quiero,” dijo el lobo con rostro sombrío. “Será rápido, si me ayudas.”

“...¿?”

“Sígueme.”

Stiles lo siguió hasta el baño del loft.

“¿Derek? Ya dime qué pasa.”

“Entra a la ducha.” Ordenó el lobo.

Stiles rodó los ojos. Obedeció comenzando a sentir un calor en su vientre.

Derek se colocó delante de él y se bajó la ropa interior. Sacó su pene flácido y lo sostuvo para Stiles.

El castaño pudo oler el delicioso aroma que emanaba de la entrepierna de Derek. Su boca comenzó a salivar.

“Anda. Comienza ya. Se te hace tarde.”

Stiles no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó. Pero a pesar de que tenía apuro por irse, se tomó su tiempo.

Primero restregó toda su cara en el abdomen. Le encantaba sentir esos vellos. Luego bajó hasta el miembro e hizo lo mismo. Disfrutando el tacto caliente y suave. 

Sin más rodeos, se lo metió a la boca. Y comenzó a subir y bajar. Derek se puso duro rápidamente. 

Se concentró mucho para acabar rápido. Y en tan solo unos pocos minutos, sintió que estaba cerca. 

Sintiendo la mojada y suave boca de Stiles no aguanto más y se corrió con fuerza en su boca. 

A veces le gustaba hacerlo mientras estaba bien enterrado en su garganta, pero tenía planes.

Cuando la boca de Stiles estuvo completamente llena. Se retiró.

“No lo tragues. Ven aquí.”

Stiles levantó las cejas, pero se acercó y Derek selló sus bocas.

El castaño supo lo que Derek quería. Y abrió la boca para pasarle el caliente y blanco líquido.

El lobo recibió con gusto su semen, pero no lo tragó.

Siguieron besándose con fuerza. Mientras el semen comenzaba a chorrear por sus bocas.

Rápidamente le quitó la camisa a Stiles. El semen siguió escurriendo hasta llegar al torso del castaño. Y Derek lo esparció por todo su cuerpo.

Stiles rompió el beso.

“Wow, esto es demasiado excitante, lobo amargado. Nunca creí que te gustaran estas cosas.”

“Nunca lo hice antes.”

Derek lo volvió a besar y siguió esparciendo su semen.

“Espera.” Dijo Stiles volviendo a romper el beso. “Ya sé por qué lo estás haciendo. Es por Brett ¿verdad?”

Derek respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

“Quítate toda la ropa.”

Stiles obedeció. Y para su sorpresa, el moreno comenzó a orinar en su cuerpo. 

Al principio se alarmó, pues lo había tomado desprevenido. Pero el calor del líquido se sentía muy bien en su cuerpo. 

Su pene estaba completamente erecto y chorreando presemen sin parar. 

Lo tomó en su mano y comenzó a masturbase mientras Derek seguía y seguía.

Cuando el lobo apuntó su chorro a la boca del castaño, este la abrió y al sentir el fuerte sabor y la calidez en su lengua, se corrió con fuerza sobre su abdomen y pecho, añadiendo más fluidos a su cuerpo.

Derek terminó de mear y se agachó para besar a Stiles. Podía sentir su propio sabor en la boca de su compañero.

“Puedes ducharte aquí, y cuando termines, vas a tu casa a cambiarte. Te prestaré algo de ropa,” dijo Derek con cariño.

Stiles se levantó e hizo ademán de girar la llave de la regadera. Pero Derek lo detuvo.

“Solo una cosa más...”

Para sorpresa de Stiles, el lobo comenzó a lamer su cara, sus orejas, su cuello.

Derek lo estaba lavando con su lengua.

Después del cuello, siguió con sus hombros y luego con sus pezones. Para cuando llegó a su ombligo. Stiles ya estaba nuevamente erecto. Pero Derek solo se limitó a lamer su duro miembro y después cada centímetro cuadrado de Stiles hasta llegar a sus pies.

Sí, también limpio su culo.

El castaño estaba mudo. 

Cuando Derek se dio cuenta enrojeció.

“Lo siento. Seguramente te parece algo repugnante. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi lobo interno me pide a gritos que te haga estas cosas.”

“Ey... está bien. No te preocupes, en serio. Estoy sorprendido, pero me gustó mucho. Creo que prefiero este tipo de “limpieza”. Y si pudiera ir así, lo haría.”

Derek rio nervioso.

“No te preocupes. Aunque tomes una ducha y te talles la piel hasta provocarte quemaduras, el olor se quedará lo suficiente para que otros lobos lo huelan. Sabrán que eres mío.”

Stiles rodó los ojos pero sonrió y le dio un último beso antes de ducharse.

Derek lo esperó leyendo un libro de vuelta en su sofá.

Cuando Stiles terminó, tomó ropa prestada de Derek y se dispuso a ir a su propia casa para cambiarse.

En la puerta nuevamente algo pesado y caliente lo detuvo, pero esta vez solo recibió un dulce beso en la mejilla y una nalgada.

“Te amo.”

Los castaños ojos se humedecieron y con dificultad respondió: “Yo te amo aún más, lobo amargado.”

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo.


End file.
